


Unwanted Boners

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Your soulmate feels every time you're aroused and when you orgasm. Also Soulmate Timers.This is only underage because Murphy is 14 when he first feels Bellamy orgasm, and he's 17 when they meet. It's only mature as a warning, nothing is graphic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is only underage because Murphy is 14 when he first feels Bellamy orgasm. It's only mature as a warning, nothing is graphic. Sorry it's so short.

Murphy was sitting in class the first time it happened, it was the first clue that his soulmate was probably older than him. Murphy remembered it started with heat, a warm feeling pooling in his stomach, his hairline becoming sweaty, and his skin feeling sticky.  Murphy’s hand shot into the air and choked out that he needed to use the bathroom before rushing out without really listening to what his teacher had to say. Murphy remembered stumbling out of the classroom and running to the bathroom slamming the stall door behind him. An indescribable feeling spread throughout his entire body and he had to shove his t-shirt into his mouth to keep himself from making any kind of noise.

Later that day Murphy looked into soulmates, the subject was always touchy an awkward thing to talk about really but Murphy went to the library and bravely asked the librarian where the soulmate section was. What Murphy learned was once you reached a certain age usually when you're both over the age of 13 or 14 your body and/or mind connects with your soulmate. Some soulmates can talk to each other telepathically, some can feel the things the other is feeling, and then there are some soulmates who can feel when their soulmate is aroused and/or orgasming. Of course Murphy would be stuck with the orgasm thing, it was really just his fucking luck.

That night Murphy makes sure to get off just to get back at his soulmate for having an orgasm while Murphy was in class and he bitterly hopes he was sitting down at dinner with his family or still at work just for payback.

* * *

 

Murphy learns to deal with it. He figures out the clues for when it’s gonna happen, though there's a sort of silent agreement his soulmate and he figure out to try and keep the orgasm to early morning or late at night. That’s not to say it was easy, that’s the very last thing it was. They each would slip up sometimes Murphy would get off in  the shower in the middle of the day and he’d feel bad knowing his soulmate was probably dealing with that somewhere else on the ark. There was also the thought that hung over his head every time it happened, was his soulmate with someone else? It wouldn’t surprise him if they were, if they were in some type of loving relationship, Murphy would understand and if he ever met them he’d let them go, seeing as they’re the sorry sucker that got stuck with him as a soulmate. He’d understand why they wouldn’t want him.

* * *

 

At sixteen you get your timer. A little clock that is embedded into the skin on the back of your wrist and counts down to the day you meet your soulmate. When Murphy got his it was only a little over a year that he’d be meeting his, it made him feel uncomfortable and anxious so he tried to not look at it, as not to get panicked every time he he saw the numbers blinking back at him.

When Murphy was locked up for setting the guards quarters on fire he wondered if his soulmate was another prisoner or maybe even one of the guards, wouldn’t that just be fucking ironic.

* * *

 

Murphy is more than a little confused when he’s sent down to earth, he glances down at his timer and his heart nearly stops at how close it is. He pushes his sleeve back down and straps himself into his seat looking up to see Mbege grinning at him from where he sat, Murphy flashed him a nervous smile. So his soulmate must be one of the delinquents currently hurtling towards earth.

* * *

 

Earth is amazing, the air, the smell, the beauty of it all. Murphy had never been happier than the moment he stepped out of the dropship and onto solid  _ ground _ . He ran around with Mbege for a bit but knew that he was with a group of dangerous criminals so he made himself a knife. He protected that kid with goggles from the chancellor's asshole son, and he forgot about how close his timer was to going off.

That is until Bellamy Blake called out to him and Mbege, the moment he turned around and looked into the eyes of the older man an insistent beeping went off and they each looked down at their wrists. Murphy looked up, his heart in his throat and his stomach somewhere down in his ass. He felt like he might upchuck all over his older gorgeous soulmate. Again wouldn’t that just be his luck.

“Well, looks like you and I have some  _ catching up  _ to do.” Bellamy smirked as the beeping finally cut off. “I was coming over here to see how you’d like to help me run this place, seems like that won’t be a problem.” He said confidently. Murphy smirked feeling better that his soulmates obvious confidence and interest, he shoved his knife into one of his belt loops and looked up at Bellamy through his eyelashes.

“Yeah. I owe you about a hundred unwarranted boners awkward boners, so we better get started.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'll be trying to post a bunch of murphamy soulmate stuff, because I love it. Sorry my one-shots are always so short. You can follow me on Tumblr and send me prompts and talk to me at murphametoo. My vine is Morphy Obsessed and my Instagram is mxrphyobsessed if you wanna check out my edits and what not.


End file.
